Looking for Rose
by mloves
Summary: The sequel to Life the Rose Way. Rose is upset with her life with Scorpius, and needs to protect her unborn baby. Read Review? x P.S. I of course don't own Harry Potter.
1. Prologue

**Hello, lovely readers! I'm really happy to say that I'm back with the sequel to **_**Life the Rose Way. **_**Now, you don't **_**have **_**to read the previous story to understand this, but I would recommend you do! In a chapter I posted in LtRW to say that this was out, I will have posted what the deal is with our minor characters. So yeah, I hope you love this, and it may not be as light hearted as the first, just a warning. Also, I am going to start finding songs that inspire me in the chapters I write and posting them! One song has particularly inspired me, and I will probably do a lot of chapters, including this prologue, with those lyrics in mind. Enjoy! x**

**Looking for Rose**

"_Ooh, who's gonna dilute the poison in your mind?"_

_~ Poison in Your Mind, _Powderfinger.

Prologue

_Letter_

Dear Rose,

Yeah, it's me, Dominique Weasley. Your best friend? Does that ring a bell?

I'm sorry Rose, its just, we don't see you anymore. We never see you now that you're engaged. We saw you a month before Christmas, when you said you had been engaged, and we have only seen you since then at Christmas, and its already past Easter. And you didn't even come around for Easter. And since Christmas, everyone's been writing you, I mean, gradually they've stopped, but they still miss you. Only me, your Mum, your Dad, and Al write now. But you're all we talk about. All we talk about is when we'll see you next. And since you moved out of the apartment you shared with me and Al, you haven't even told us where Malfoy Manor is! Because I know that's where you are Rose, I know.

But, back to what I was saying. We haven't seen you since Christmas, and you've written, collectively, all of three times. _I write you once a week, and your Mum writes every second day! _However, you've only written once to me, once to Al, and once to your Mum and Dad. What the hell is up with that, Rose? You can't just cut off all connection with us because you're going to be a Malfoy soon. And even if it's not because of that, you've got to give me some clues.

Hugo tells me that your Mum cries nearly every night. She'll only cry in front of your Dad though, she wont let anyone else see her. He says he can hear her, though. He stopped writing because he's pissed. Pissed that you broke your Mum's heart. Pissed that you haven't shown your face here for 5 months. Pissed that it looks like no one is going to know his or her nephew, or his or her granddaughter, or his or her great granddaughter, or his or her second cousin.

Yeah, we know you're pregnant as well, very pregnant. And I just can't believe you didn't have the heart to tell us. I mean, in public, you don't exactly hide it a lot. When you do go out in public, which isn't often anymore, it seems. Only when you're going to those 'charity events' or 'balls' or whatever.

How would I know? Well, that magazine Charity and Valentine published together, _Witch Whispers, _often there's a lot about you. Don't be mad, you haven't spoken to them either, they're like family, nearly, and they're just trying to get you back.

I mean, the Malfoys are basically the richest wizards there are today. Maybe besides from the Potter/Weasley clan, but you get the picture. You and Scorpius are socialites; you're a hot topic, what with all this mysteriousness from you and his high-paying job and stuff.

Charity told me she saw you the other day in Diagon Alley. Told me you were wearing a tight _Slytherin_ _green_ pencil skirt, and a grey blouse. She told me you looked very pregnant, it's like your not even trying to hide it. She also told me you looked really unhappy.

Is it because things are moving too fast? Rose, you're 20 years old. I don't think your ready to get married yet, let alone have a baby.

Is Scorpius okay? Is he the reason for this? Is he hurting you Rose? Is he stopping you from seeing us or something? Not that I would think you would listen to him. I know you love him, but it seems at the moment like he may very well be breaking your heart.

One more thing, as well. What happened to your fashion dream? The one you used to go on for _hours _about. That dream to design muggle clothes. What the hell happened to that? Do the Malfoys not approve or something?

I'm sorry if I've seemed angry. It's because I am. Please come home Rosie.

I love you lots,

_Dominique_

**Short and sweet! Sorry if it seemed a bit confusing, but you'll work it all out soon! The whole thing about Rose's dream to design was really bad placed in the last story. Like, when I was thinking about the sequel, and realised that would be crucial, I sort of chucked it in randomly :S. Reviews? ;) x **


	2. Weaknesses

**Next chapter's here, I'm pretty excited to write this, as I hope you can tell :) x**

"_The pillar of dust, that is holding you up, is crashing down around you now and poisoning your mind."_

_~ Poison in Your Mind, _Powderfinger.

Ch 1.

_Weaknesses_

I looked down at the letter from Dominique, that was still grasped in my hands. A single tear escaped from the corner of my eye, and rolled slowly down my cheek, as if it, too were as weak as I physically was.

Wow, even my tears were weak, lovely.

Truth is, I was unhappy. And I guess, in a way, it was Scorpius' fault. But he loved me, so how could he be at fault?

But Scorpius was never around to tell me he loved me.

He was always away on 'business trips'. And when he wasn't away, he was usually working. And when he wasn't working he was tired, either that, or, he came home after I'd gone to sleep, and had left by the time I woke up. Adding all this up, in the average week, I was lucky if I saw him for an hour a day.

An hour a day to spend with the love of my life.

And its not like we did anything in this time, if you know what I mean. He'd tell me he loved me, and he'd kiss me, but there was never passion in it. Never that real passion that we had had before he had asked me to marry him. 

The passion we had back at Hogwarts.

I would give anything to go back there, feel like I did when I was there.

Therefore, as Scorpius wasn't home a lot of the time, I didn't do much.

It's not that I couldn't do much in the beginning; it's just that I didn't want to go out without him. And I definitely didn't want to face my family.

I was so ashamed. I had always said that I didn't want to be tied down and knocked up at 20 years old. I wanted to study fashion and travel the world and have fun.

But here I was. 20, engaged, pregnant and sick.

So yeah, I guess I am sort of to blame for my state.

As I sat here in my miserable mood I had started to waste away. I had slowly gotten sicker and sicker, and the baby didn't help that either.

I instinctively touched my stomach.

I _was _very pregnant, like Dom had said. I was 8 months along, and my sickness wasn't helping my appearance either.

I felt weak these days; I could barely walk around the house, let alone go outside. This was another reason I didn't go see my family, I was too weak to Floo, or Apparate, or even ride a broom, and I didn't really have any other form of transportation.

So I just sat here, slowly wasting away, only leaving the house when Scor dragged me off to one of those stupid events he always had to go to.

I wanted to tell Mum I was sorry, I wanted to tell Dad I was sorry, I wanted to tell Al, and Dom, and Hugo and everyone I was sorry.

But I was too ashamed to owl them.

I sat on the windowsill, a place where I loved to sit. I could see the sun shining outside from here, on one of the rare days it did shine. Today was one of those days, and I wanted to go out into the sunshine, and just run around, and have _fun._

But I was too big, and too sick.

So I sat on the windowsill, in my Slytherin green tight sweater dress.

I longed for my white cotton maxi dress. The one I had worn the majority of last summer, before all the formalities had started.

I had been wearing it when Scorpius had proposed to me in a flowery field one long sunny day.

That seemed like an age ago at the moment. Now I willed myself to wear a lot of the tight clothing Scorpius had bought me, with the help of his mother, Astoria Malfoy. A majority of it was Slytherin green as well.

I was in Gryffindor, for Godric's sake!

I longed for my white maxi, and all the other clothes I had picked out, back when I was certain I was going to study fashion.

But I wore these clothes to make Scorpius happy.

Yeah, even after all this mess, I still wanted to make him happy.

I laid a hand on my stomach.

"I'm going to fix this, I promise."

xxx

Scorpius came home that night, much to my surprise. As he pecked me on the lips, I knew I needed to speak to him about everything.

So I followed him into our room, where he began to take off his travelling cloak.

Of course, being Rose Weasley, I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Scorpius," I began, "I hate it here, at Malfoy Manor. I hate my new life."

His head whipped around to stare at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Do you even look at me anymore, Scorpius? Do we even talk? Because I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm getting more sick by the day. I'm weak, and you never being home isn't helping. I'm 8 months pregnant, and I get that I can't do a lot; I understand that's how it is. But I can't even _move _anymore. _The baby is slowly killing me_, I'm dying for this, Scorpius."

"Then why did you keep it?" he spat at me.

If there was one thing Scorpius could not stand, it was his family being insulted in any way. And me, just insulting the Manor, well, he was angry, now.

I began to cry.

"You don't get it do you?" I cried, "I love this baby, and this isn't the baby's fault, this is your fault. How can I follow my dreams cooped up in here, to sick to move?

"You know, Scorpius Malfoy, that this was _never _what I wanted for our child. I really thought you were breaking Malfoy traditions by marrying me, you know. Breaking so many traditions, because you loved me. Yet, we end up in Malfoy Manor. You always knew what I wanted, before we were engaged, when we had that little flat in muggle London. I loved it, and you knew it. I wanted a beautiful house in the city, or even in the country if that was what you wanted. But I never wanted this, I'm sorry, but I never wanted to live in Malfoy Manor."

He looked completely shocked, and so angry. There was a loathing look on his face that I had never seen before.

"This is _my _fault? If you want to do things, go and do things! Go start your own fashion line, I don't care! Do whatever you want! Don't blame me for keeping you in here, because I'm not making you stay," he shouted, looking livid.

"I thought you loved me," I cried, "I thought we were going to be happy together, and live together, and tackle life together. But it's just me here, and you somewhere else! This isn't my home Scorpius, and this wasn't what I wanted from life!"

"Like I said, fine! Go and do what you want, start a fashion line, whatever!" he yelled.

"But I can't do it alone," I said quietly, looking at him.

"Well I can't do it with you," he said, calming down, and looking tired, "and if you hate Malfoy Manor so much, just leave."

"I can't leave you!"

"LEAVE!"

I started crying all over again, summoning a bag, and throwing some of my belongings in it. I grabbed it and walked out of there as fast as I could.

He followed me to the door, and I gave him one last look.

"Don't expect to see your child anytime soon."

Then I turned my back on him and walked out.

I couldn't walk very fast due to my huge stomach, but I sort-of speed walked as fast as I could, right until I was out the gates of Malfoy Manor.

I gave it one last look, then turned around and walked a bit further, till I felt like it was out of sight.

I conjured a very weak patronus, but, hoping it would still carry my message to Mum and Dad, set it off into the night.

I felt myself collapsing onto the ground, and let the darkness consume me.

**Wow, that sort of sucked to write, to be totally honest. I love Sco/Rose, and her leaving sucks. But if Rose is unhappy, then I guess she's gotta do what she's gotta do. I know, call me crazy. Please review! :D x **


	3. Broken

**Woo, reviews! Haha, here comes the next chapter, love you all. x**

"_She'll be alright, just not tonight."_

_~ Her Diamonds, _Rob Thomas.

Ch 2.

_Broken_

"Ginny, is she alright?"

'Yes, Harry, she's fine. Call Ron and Hermione."

"Alright, love."

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was at 12 Grimmauld Place. I turned my head a bit and saw Aunt Ginny sitting next to me.

"Rose, sweetie?" she said softly, patting my head, "are you alright?"

"What am I doing here?" I asked, confused at how I had ended up here and not at Mum and Dad's place, or Dominique and Albus'.

"Well," Aunt Ginny began, "I think you meant to send your patronus to your Mum and Dad, but, you mistakenly sent it to me. Never mind though, I called your parents and they'll be here—"

Just then Mum appeared in the fireplace, followed by Dad.

"—in a second," she finished, awkwardly.

Mum ran straight over to me.

"Oh love," she cried, "what in the world happened?"

"I-I left him Mum," I said, smiling weakly.

"Wait a second," Dad cut in, sounding like he couldn't believe his ears, "you _left _him?"

"Ronald," Mum chided softly, before turning back to me.

"Why'd you leave him, Rose? I thought you were happy."

"So did I, but, I guess when Dom wrote me that letter saying, well, everything everyone else was to scared to, my life went into perspective. I don't want to talk about it now, maybe in a few days, when I feel better," I told her.

I didn't want to talk because I was afraid I would break down in front of everyone, actually, I was surprised I had kept my cool so far.

Mum's eyes watered.

"Rose you've got to talk to me," she said hopelessly.

Dad walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on 'Mione, she'll talk when she's ready," he said soothingly.

"Okay, well, maybe we should go, are you going to come Rosie?" she asked, not really looking at me.

Aunt Ginny stepped in quickly.

"No, you're all staying here tonight," she said sternly, "we've got more than enough room to accommodate all of you."

Mum looked around at her, "thanks so much, Gin, we'll just have to owl Hugo to let him know."

"Well, you go do that, and I'll make up your beds," Aunt Ginny said, bounding out of the room.

I had to hand it to my aunt, she was really fit, but she was so _tiny _at the same time. Looking at the build Uncle Harry had worked up from being an Auror, I'm surprised he didn't crush her.

Aunt Ginny came back in with a pillow and some sheets.

"Is there anything you need, Rosie?" she asked, smiling warmly at me.

"Dominique," I told her.

I realised I _needed _Dom right now. Needed to tell her everything.

Aunt Ginny smiled even wider.

"I'll owl her."

xxx

I was lying in Albus' old room when Dom walked in. She immediately ran too my side.

"Oh, Rosie baby," she cried, getting tears in her eyes as she took in the sight of me.

I was wearing an old sweatshirt of Ginny's, that strained over my stomach, which had grown sickeningly out between my hips. I had some pyjama shorts on, my hair was knotted, my face was tear stained and I was nearly bone white.

"Rose," she sobbed, "you're my best friend. And, I'm not going to lie, you look dead. You look like he's taken your life, like that baby still is. We have to take you too a hospital, tomorrow morning."

I didn't know what to say, I felt hopeless. But words just escaped my lips, out of my control.

"Dom, we c-can't be apart, I-I can't be away from him."

"Rose, you can't go back there, I wont let you."

"He won't want me back, he doesn't _love _me."

I broke down completely now. I cried for what seemed like hours, with one hand in Dominique's and one on my stomach.

"Dominique?" I asked softly, later on.

"Yes Rosie?" she replied.

"They won't take my little girl, will they? They won't take Lyra from me?" I asked desperately.

I didn't care if I died, I didn't care if I never saw Scorpius again. As long as my baby stayed alive and lived a happy life. I'd give anything.

"Rose," Dom said uneasily, "is Lyra as in Lyra the constellation?"

"Yes," I said defiantly, "she _is_ a Malfoy, Dom."

"A-a Malfoy?" she asked, then seemed to swallow, "but hasn't the first born Malfoy been a boy for _generations _now?"

"Yes, but I know she's a girl. I know it," I told her.

I could picture it now. I pictured a tiny, female Scorpius lying in my arms. With pearlescent grey eyes and white-blonde hair.

I looked out of the window to see the sky a dusky sky outside, the sun was rising.

At that exact moment, Mum came bustling into the room, closely followed by Dad and Hugo.

"Hello Mum," I said pleasantly, "Dad, Hugo."

"Rosie," Hugo breathed, "you alright?"

"Oh, never better!" I told him sarcastically, as he grinned at me.

Just then, I noticed a black haired someone standing near the door, Albus. I jumped out of bed and ran, or toddled, rather, over to him.

"Albus!" I cried, throwing my arms around him, "I've missed you so much!"

"Oh, Rose," he said, pulling back and smiling sadly, "you look like hell."

I attempted a weak giggle, as he looked at me reproachfully. God, someone has grown up a _lot_.

"Yes, she does!" said Mum, stepping in, "which is why we were seeing if you were up, as we are off to St. Mungo's."

"Mum, you really don't-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Yes, we really do, you are so unwell," she said sternly.

And, with that, she grabbed my hand, turned once on the spot and disapparated with me in tow.

**So this was a TERRIBLE chapter, since I wrote it in pieces, so I apologise. Next chapter will be up ASAP! xo **


	4. Lyra

**Like I said in the last story, not good at the hospital stuff, no matter how much Grey's Anatomy I watch. So just bear with me! x **

"_Who's gonna colour your blue sky?"_

_~ Poison In Your Mind, _Powderfinger.

Ch 3.

_Lyra_

I'm not going to say it wasn't painless, because it was.

But I, I had experienced worse pain than this, pain I had barely lived through. This, today, was the reason I had lived through the pain.

I hadn't gotten the chance to look at her yet, only to hear her cry. The doctors had whisked her away from me as soon as she was fully out. She wasn't very premature, but she was premature, and they needed to check if she was okay.

She. I only knew my baby's gender.

I feigned sleep as I lay in my room, just wanting to let something consume me until I could see her, until I had a real reason to live.

I couldn't cry anymore, as the whole time, from when Mum had dragged me to this horrid place, the whole process of checking me up, to the caesarean I had had to have. But my eyes were dry now.

I heard distinct voices around me, Mum, Dad, Al and Dom, I decided, they were trying to wake me.

"Rose," Mum said softly.

I kept my eyes closed.

"Come on Rose, wake up," Dad said just as softly.

Still, I kept my eyes closed.

"Rosieeeee!" Al groaned.

Ugh, Al had always been a whinger.

"The baby, Rose, you've got to see her," Dominique said, sounding slightly hysterical.

At this, my eyes snapped open. It was dark out the window; I must have actually fallen asleep since the eventfulness of this morning. 

"Where is she?" I said, panicking.

Then I heard the chirpy voice of the young blonde midwitch, who, I noticed, was walking in the room.

"Here she is Miss Weasley!" she said.

I had eyes for nothing other than the small bundle of blankets in her arms, my baby.

"She's okay, she was a bit sick for a while there, but only because you were quite clearly very sick, Rose. However – "

My heart sank.

"She's going to be tiny, she going to be short, average size if possible, and skinny, very skinny. Considering your fragile state, this should not be a surprise."

She gave me a sort of cold look, but continued. 

"Well, Rose, congratulations on a happy baby girl," said the midwitch, placing the baby in my arms.

I looked at my little girl, who lay there asleep. In a matter of seconds though, she opened her eyes. They were a piercing blue, which perfectly matched her white-blonde hair, Scorpius' hair. Her pretty little face, even in youth, looked angular, like his, but still had the same heart-shape as mine did.

"She's perfect," I cried, tears in my eyes.

My family looked at me happily, and Dad excused himself by holding up his mobile phone, as if to say he was going to call everyone.

Intruding, in a way, the midwitch was still there.

"Lyra," I said, half to her, half to myself, "her name is too be Lyra. Last name Malfoy."

She looked at me strangely, as did everyone else in the room, but no one said a word, and the blonde midwitch left quietly.

"Malfoy?" Dad asked weakly, as Mum elbowed him in the ribs.

I just ignored him and stared into Lyra's eyes.

xxx

Myself and Lyra were out of the hospital the next day, and we had been invited to stay at The Burrow, along with my parents. As I put her down to sleep that night, after breastfeeding her, I was all prepared to go to bed myself, it had been a long couple of days and I just really really needed some sleep.

The doctors had wanted me to stay in hospital longer, just to watch over me, but I knew I was going to be fine, well, as fine as I could be, without Scorpius.

I looked at Lyra, only just two days old, the tiniest baby I had ever seen. She didn't need a father, I decided. She would survive with just me, and she looked enough like me to pass off as just some fling to people I wasn't intimately close with. Wow, that sounded bad. But Lyra was beautiful, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and I knew plenty of Veela. Scorpius wouldn't know her; she was going to be healthier without him.

As I turned out the light, and shut her door, I decided I would have manners and go down and say goodnight to my family.

Mum, Dad and Grandma Weasley were at the table in the kitchen, Uncle Charlie was raiding the fridge; he visited Grandma quite often since Grandad had died.

When Grandad died, when Scorpius had helped me through it.

They had obviously been talking about me, as everything fell silent as they spotted me.

I smiled awkwardly, "night everyone."

"Night, love," was the chipper chorus that came back, as I laughed weakly, and turned around.

Suddenly, I heard Dad's voice.

"Lyra Malfoy," he said coldly, a change from two seconds ago.

I took a deep breath a turned to face him.

"Yes Dad, Lyra Malfoy, problem?"

I had been suspecting that there was a storm brewing, ever since I had left Scorpius.

"Yes, actually. I want to know why you would name your child _Malfoy _when you are a Weasley!" he shouted, standing up and pointing a finger at me.

"Ronald!" Grandma cried, as Mum stayed silent.

I looked at Mum and Grandma before replying. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Charlie disappear into the backyard, seconds later there was a crack.

"She's just as much Scorpius' as she is mine!" I gasped.

"Oh, and I am so sure you were going to go take her to see him every bloody second day!"

"Dad," I said, getting angry now, but still putting on a calm-ish facade, "you don't know how it feels to leave someone, to be left even."

"I think you'll find I may."

This was when I got well and truly angry.

"NO YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS DAD. YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN HAPPY IN YOUR LOVE LIFE, YOU AND MUM ARE PERFECT, SO DON'T PRETEND."

This was when Mum began to sob quietly.

"It's okay Hermione," Dad said softly, before turning to me.

"Alright Rose, do you want to hear the story of how I left your mother during the largest war the wizarding world has ever seen? How I had to find my way back to her and Uncle Harry, then how she wouldn't speak to me for days on end?"

I looked at him, understanding colouring my emotions. So these were the stories of that camping trip; which were rarely, if ever, told.

This was territory you didn't cross.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, before slowly trudging up the stairs into my room.

**I don't know if I liked this chapter, it was very rushed. But review and let me know? A bit of calm coming our way now, well, as calm as Rose's life can be. So review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter, and hopefully next chapter will be better quality writing than these past couple have been! x **


	5. Amends

**I love you all! Your reviews are all super dooper lovely! Eheheheh I've gotten so many sweet ones lately, you all make me smile! x**

"_Don't you think it's time? Time to start anew, time for changing views, time for making up your mind."_

_~ Don't You Think It's Time?, Bob Evans._

Ch 4.

_Amends_

Time passes, even for someone as heartbroken as me.

However, in what seemed like no time at all, I was looking into the bright blue eyes of my 2-month-old baby girl, still almost as tiny as she was the day I had given birth to her. Unrealistic, wasn't it? But I wasn't worried; the midwitch said this might happen.

In those two months, I had been making several arrangements in my life, trying to get myself back on track. And yeah, I was relatively happy, I still had my good friends and family around me every single day.

So these arrangements; I had found an apartment in central London, a two bedroom, cosy little thing, which Mum and Dad had given me a small amount of money to furnish as I pleased, which I was forever grateful for, especially after the incident a couple of months ago. But that had all blown over. And at that moment, we were all focused on getting me settled in so I could start up my new business, but more on that later.

This is how I found myself in my room in The Burrow, on the day that Lyra was exactly 9 weeks old, with Dominique, packing all my possessions, that weren't already there, for my move into my new apartment.

As we looked down at what we had packed, we both frowned.

"Rose," Dominique said, sounding puzzled, "I swear you used to have a lot more than this."

"I know," I said, equally puzzled, "I have no idea where – "

Then it clicked.

"Everything's at the Manor, Dom," I told her, my eyes growing wide.

I wasn't one of those people who stewed on a break up for months and months, not even one of this size. I wasn't the sort of person to randomly break down either. However some things about it were still surprising.

"All my sketches for the shop, all my prototypes, half my clothes and shoes, nearly all my makeup. Ugh, oh god, I'll have to go back."

Maybe it would be a good time for a quick explanation. See, I was making my fashion dream reality. I had bought a shop in Diagon Alley, and there I was going to sell my muggle-style clothing. I had made base prototypes back at the Manor, with my sewing machine, (very muggle, I know) and with my NEWT's in Charms and Transfiguration, I would be able to duplicate them all very quickly, ready to sell. I had, of course, named the brand appropriately, going for, simply, _Muggle by Rose Weasley._

More on that later, though.

"Rose, I can go back if you want. I mean, do you really need this stuff?" she asked.

"Yes, Dom, I really do. Nearly my whole collection is in my sewing room at Malfoy Manor," I said quietly.

She laughed, "sewing room, your such a muggle."

I smiled at her, and told her to shush.

"I'm going to have to go," I said, thinking, "today, what day is it?"

"Saturday," Dom replied.

"He wouldn't be working on a Saturday, I should go now, I need to be in the apartment by Monday night."

"Okay, Rose," Dominique said, "are you sure you can handle it though?"

"Yes, yes," I replied, waving a hand airily, "I should go grab my coat."

And before she could protest, I was at the bottom of the stairs.

xxx

With a loud crack, I was at the front gates of Malfoy Manor. Edging forward slowly, I passed through the gates with ease, something that I didn't think would happen.

However, I stayed confident, marching up to the front doors. At least I had thought to change before apparating; I had put on a pair of skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. But what I was wearing wasn't important at that moment.

I clenched my fist, fear suddenly bubbling inside me. I shook it off, using my clenched fist to rap sharply on the door.

After around ten seconds, it opened.

And there, close enough to touch, stood a slightly dishevelled, paler-then-usual, Scorpius Malfoy.

His expression turned from surprise, seemingly that someone was calling in the middle of the morning, to stony, as he saw exactly who was calling.

"Scorpius," I said pleasantly, deciding to stay cool, calm, and collected.

But most importantly, to get this over and done with as soon as possible, as the fear was still sitting in my chest, threatening to explode any second.

"What are _you _doing _here?_" he spat at me, stony as ever. But I swear there was something in his eyes.

"I've come to collect some of the things I left here when I, er, moved out, sorry I've left it so late," I said coolly.

"Of course," he said, not exactly spitting anymore, but not as calm as I was coming off as either, "come in."

He moved to the side and let me in to the manor, which, to my surprise, didn't look that different. I don't know what I was expecting, however. The only thing that seemed to be different was that some things I had here and there had disappeared. And cleaner, it looked cleaner, almost sterile, really.

"I placed all your things in your room, hoping that you would indeed come and collect them," he said stiffly, leading me through the foyer, and down the hall, stopping at the first big, dark, oak door.

He opened that door and let me inside, where I looked around to see my room exactly as I had left it, except for things he had crammed in here and there.

I stepped inside and looked around, pulling out a tote bag that I had put and Undetectable Extension Charm on.

"Well, er, I'll leave you to gather your things," Scorpius said, closing the door.

I started to take things off shelves, and out of cupboards, gathering every last needle I had. It seemed he had put what was left of my wardrobe in here too, as there was a cupboard full of shoes and clothes which were, too my surprise, placed rather neatly.

After half and hour, I had collected all my plans for the shop, every prototype, last high heel, and picture, until all that was left was the bare minimum furniture which had already been in the room. I was just shrinking my sewing machine to place in my bag when Scorpius knocked and entered.

I continued what I was doing, as this was the last of my possessions that had to go into my bag.

Then Scorpius spoke up.

"I just wanted to see if you had everything you needed?"

I could have just said 'yes', or 'almost', or anything witty. But I said something stupid and I have no idea why.

Focusing my eyes on the slowly shrinking sewing machine, I replied, "you mean, everything besides you?"

I turned around to see him staring at me with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, I'll leave," I said, throwing the sewing machine in my bag, doing up the button, and walking out of the room.

"Wait, Rose," he said, catching my arm, and spinning me around, "there's something I need to ask."

Now he was close enough to smell, to taste, but, of course, I had to resist.

He took my silence as his cue to ask away.

"How's the baby?"

Not _my _baby, not _our_ baby, not _your_ baby, _the_ baby.

"The baby's fine," I replied, curtly, spinning around and beginning to walk again, right out the door this time.

"Wait! Rose!" he yelled, and I turned again, exasperated.

"If you've got something to say,_ Malfoy,_ say it!" I spat at him.

He looked taken aback by the name his father had been called by my parents, but the name he had never been called by me, especially not in that tone.

At that moment though, he had let down his steely façade, and looked like he was going to say something. He seemed to think differently, after my words, though.

"You look well," he said, in a defeated tone.

Nodding at him once, I turned and walked quickly down the drive, tears welling in my eyes.

**Like I mentioned before, thanks for the reviews everyone! I really really liked this chapter, so I hope you all did too! x**


	6. Home

"_Even though I really love you, I'm gonna smile cos I deserve to."_

_~ Better In Time, Leona Lewis._

Ch 5.

_Home_

I Apparated back to the Burrow after my run in with Scorpius.

As I entered the front door, I saw Dominique standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Well?" she asked, "Did you get your things?"

"Yeah," I said, chucking her the tote bag, "take these upstairs will you? I need to see something."

"Sure," she said questioningly, turning around and retreating upstairs.

As soon as she was out of sight, I pulled up my shirt and stared at my stomach, through which you could see my clearly defined rib cage.

Sure, Scorpius, I'm so well right now.

xxx

Early next morning, I awoke to Lyra's cries.

I went over to her bedside, and picked her up, holding her against me until she stopped crying. When she did I held her up and looked her in the eyes, smiling.

"Moving day today!" I exclaimed.

Then she smiled at me, her first smile.

And that smile looked so much like Scorpius' it was uncanny. However, Scorpius didn't matter anymore. Scorpius wasn't in Lyra's life, and he wasn't in mine either.

I went downstairs to see Mum and Dad sitting alone in the kitchen. They both beamed at me when they saw me.

"Lyra Hermione Malfoy just smiled at me for the first time!" I cried, tears in my eyes, "And it's moving day!"

At this, Mum had tears in her eyes also, I hadn't told my parents about my selection of a middle name for Lyra.

I was soon enveloped in a hug by both Mum and Dad, us all smiling widely.

xxx

At exactly 11 o'clock, our car pulled up outside my new apartment building. Mum, Dad, Albus, Dom, and I all carried my bags through the doors and into the elevator, while Grandma held Lyra.

As we pushed the button for the penthouse on the top floor, I looked at everyone.

"Thankyou so much for everything, you guys. I mean, this is amazing, as is everything you've done for me in the past two months."

"No problem sweetie," said Mum, and everyone nodded and smiled.

As the elevator arrived at the top floor, we all stepped out and were facing big white double doors.

Taking a deep breath, I put my key in the left door, and they both swung open.

I was breathtaken by my new apartment. It was just the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. It was spacious, yet very cosy, with a big open plan living, dining and kitchen area, with an archway to the right side of the room that supposedly led off to the bathrooms and bedrooms for Lyra and myself. Another few doors on the left led off to my personal study/sewing room, and other spare rooms that would surely find a use for. At the front, there was a large balcony, which, through the glass wall sized windows, I could see had a fabulous view of London. It was the house I had always wanted. _It was home._

"It's nice, isn't it?" Mum said from behind me, "Albus actually designed a lot of it. He seemed to know what you would like."

I was silent. Albus, of all people, had done something like this for me?

"Rosie!"

Speak of the devil. Albus stumbled through the doors, laden with luggage. He dropped it all and came to stand beside me, looking around the living space happily.

"How do you like your new place Rosie?" he asked.

I looked up at him, tears of happiness welling in my eyes.

"Albus, its beautiful. I can't believe you did this for me," I said happily, my voice cracking.

He slung one arm around my shoulders and looked down at me.

"It was nothing really, I'm glad you like it," he said modestly.

"Like it? I love it!" I told him, the tears still there, "I love you Al."

"I love you too Rosie."

xxx

That night I opted for some Indian food from the authentic takeaway store just down the road, which was quite delicious, I must say. I wasn't willing to break in the kitchen until the next night, when the whole family came over.

For the rest of the night, I just unpacked the rest of my things, and finally, after putting Lyra down, crawled into my comfortable, king-sized bed, and fell asleep, perfectly content.

xxx

"Rosie!" Dominique exclaimed, as she came bouncing into the kitchen, carrying Lyra.

"Yeah?" I said, turning around and smiling indulgently at Dom.

"I think she needs a nappy change!" she said, holding her away with her nose turned up, good-naturedly.

"Use the spell, silly," I laughed, turning around and walking about of the kitchen to talk to Aunt Fleur.

It had been a fabulous night, the whole family had been over at my new apartment, and I had cooked up a massive dinner to serve everyone. It was so nice to be around my whole family again, just laughing and talking and having fun. Lyra had been playing with Teddy and Victoire's two year old, Nymphadora, and I had just been mingling with everyone.

Going into detail would be fun for me to recount, but let's just leave as it was a fun night.

Eventually it got late, and everyone was beginning to Apparate back home. Soon it was just Albus, Dom, and I, as I had put Lyra to bed. We were sitting on the couch, talking and watching super old reruns of _Law and Order _when there was a knock on the door, so I went to open it.

"Rosie!" I heard the scream.

Suddenly I was being tackled and yelled at and kissed and next thing I knew I had been whirl-winded to the couch, and around me sat Al, Dom, Charity, Valentine, Jay and Felix.

I was so overwhelmed by how sudden everything was that I was in some state of shock.

"How are you all?" I said breathlessly, "My god it's been an age since I've seen you all!"

"We're all fabulous!" Charity exclaimed, "But how are you coping?"

I saw Albus give me a meaningful look, what for, I don't know.

"I'm going just fine, thanks love," I smiled warmly at them all.

"Well, you're a great person Rosie, okay, don't forget it," Felix was almost giving me a pep talk.

He was also earning a few wistful looks from Dominique; they mustn't be together at the moment.

Just then I noticed how much Val was bouncing around in Jay's lap, seemingly unable to contain herself.

I laughed, "out with it, Valentine!"

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" she shrieked, holding up hand and showing me the huge diamond on it.

"Whoa, nice bling!" I exclaimed.

She giggled and Jay grinned

"She knows I'll give her whatever she likes," he laughed, kissing her.

We all laughed at them, and continued our laughter into the night.

**Idk, didn't like my lack of description about the family night, but do what you will with what I have given you, think it up yourself! Yay you all review and I love you! And don't hate me for calling Teddy's daughter Nymphadora. I always imagined Teddy having the utmost respect for his parents to name his children after them, plus it's a one-time thing. So don't hate! xox **


End file.
